1. Field of the Inventive Concept
The inventive concept relates to a semiconductor device and to a method of manufacturing the same. In particular, the inventive concept relates to a semiconductor device having circuits located at different levels in the device and interconnections between the circuits, and to a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Examples of an image sensor used in a digital camera, a digital video camera, a Smartphone, or a portable computer include a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor and a charge coupled device (CCD) image sensor. Such image sensors may include a sensing circuit having a pixel array and circuitry on the periphery of the pixel array, a logic circuit driving the sensing circuit, and a memory circuit storing image sensing data.
To realize the image sensor, circuits such as those mentioned above and having different functions may be stacked, in which case, electrical connections are required to be provided between the circuits while being sufficiently insulated to be effective.